


El Halcón

by codacious



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, hawk wears his hair down throughout this. why? because i say so, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codacious/pseuds/codacious
Summary: A collection of Miguel/Hawk one-shots.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Yas (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Samantha LaRusso & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	El Halcón

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for this story before we dive in:
> 
> -Hawk wears his hear down in this because I find the mohawk to be impractical and an inconvenience, and he looks better with it down imo
> 
> -This is about two months after the end of season three, so beginning of March?
> 
> -It’s not necessarily out of chronological order, but it’s not a direct storyline? Just snippets here and there in a somewhat organized timeline
> 
> -I gained most of my motivation to write this from reading the “Falconry” series by BetaCobra. Go check it out!
> 
> -They’re all seniors in high school by now, right? I’m gonna assume that they all are.

Ever since Miyagi-Do and Eagle Fang (Hawk still couldn’t take that name seriously) had teamed up as one, Hawk had made some changes. 

First off, the hair. Which was probably the hardest thing for him to let go of. 

Hawk had always used it as something to hide behind. A symbol that he wasn’t a nerd anymore. A loser. Eli. But then it became a symbol of more—beating up innocent kids just because they reminded him too much of his old self. And he hated that. 

He didn’t realize it on his own—Demetri, Miguel, and Chris—pretty much everyone had to explain to him what a douchebag he’d become. Even after he left Cobra Kai to change his ways, he still had some work to do.

So the hawk had to go. But that _did not _mean that he wasn’t Hawk anymore. And he kept the red color—it’d grown on him.__

__

__He was learning to find the balance between Eli and Hawk. Hawk was definitely still the most predominant, but he was getting better at not being as self-righteous and douche-y. Which leads us into the next step._ _

__

__Apologizing. Because joining Miyagi-Fang (Eagle-Do?) wasn’t just gonna automatically right his wrongs._ _

__

__First was, obviously, Demetri. Who seemed to take it pretty well. They were Binary Brothers for life, after all—Hawk was becoming more comfortable with the ‘nerdy shit.’_ _

__

__Then Sam. And Chris. And Nate. And Sensei LaRusso. Yeah, turns out Hawk has _a lot _more to apologize for than he had realized. His moral compass had gone askew the past year.___ _

____ _ _

____The final change: Hawk’s feelings for Miguel._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Miguel was his _best friend _. He missed him like crazy when he was gone. But when he came back, he was still longing for him.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He didn’t get it at first. He didn’t get why he so eager to please Miguel even more than he was anyone else. He didn’t get why he spent hours laying in bed at night overthinking the time he and Miguel accidentally brushed hands after practice. He didn’t get why he got jealous when Miguel and Sam talked, even though they agreed to be civil and friendly and _just _friends (and he didn’t get just why he was so happy about that).___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And then he heard Demetri talking about Yas (which was just really funny to him) and how he felt so in love with her. Stupid, if you asked Hawk, because they’d been dating—if you could even call it that—for not even six months. But everything he described about her, her smile, and her eyes, and her laugh, and all the things about her—Hawk remembered feeling that way about Moon. But—he also remembered feeling that way about Miguel. Hell, he still did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And all of a sudden it made sense, the butterflies he got in his stomach when Miguel clapped him on the back and praised him for his good work at practice, why his eyes always subconsciously drifted down to Miguel’s lips when he was talking, why when he was eleven years old and spending the night at Demetri’s house he asked if they could ‘practice kissing’ under Demetri’s Doctor Who blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But, but that was weird. Two girls going at it was perfectly fine—more than fine in most guys’ book—but two guys? God, if people didn’t think he was a freak before, they definitely would now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But it _sucked_ , because Hawk couldn’t tell anymore if Miguel was sending him signs that he liked him back or if he was just making it all up in his head. Was that look too drawn out to just be platonic? Or was Hawk delusional?___ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And he needed to do something about it and _soon_ , because if he was kept in this state of suspense for much longer he’d go crazy. And Miguel was—well, Miguel. Even if the crush wasn’t mutual, Miguel wouldn’t make things weird; he’d be understanding and treat Hawk like a normal person. That couldn’t be said about many other people. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So now Hawk was debating on whether or not he was going to tell Miguel how he felt. _Eli_ was genuine, and would man up and tell Miguel. But _Hawk_ was in denial and couldn’t do it. Ironic, really. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But Hawk was _not_ a pussy. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hawk asked Miguel to stay after practice with him on Friday to work on some moves. It had to be Friday, so he wouldn’t have to see Miguel at school the next day in case things went south._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As everyone was grabbing their things and leaving the dojo, Miguel punched Hawk’s arm and said, “You ready, el halcón?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hawk turned to face Miguel. “Actually, uh, can we talk?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah, what’s up?” Miguel walked to the bridge and sat down on the edge, letting his feet dip into the small brook. He patted the spot next to him. “You alright, bro? You’ve been acting kinda off lately.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________God, was it obvious?_ Hawk tentatively moved to sit by Miguel. “Uh, yeah. I just. . . need to tell you something.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Go ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He didn’t really plan the specifics. “So, um—I think Demetri’s gay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Miguel’s face contorted with confusion. “What? I thought he and Yasmine were a thing. I swear I saw him fingering her behind the bleachers a couple weeks ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Uh, I dunno—just, would you be, like, weirded out if he was gay?” Hawk bit down on his bottom lip anxiously, his teeth sinking into an already open cut from taking an elbow to the face at practice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Uh, no? He can do what he wants, man. As long as he’s happy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hawk nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He brought his thumb to his mouth now, chewing on the nail. “Okay, so, I lied. He’s not gay. But—god. But I think I might be. . .bi? If that’s not weird?” His eyes were watering, and he frantically wiped the tears on his sleeve. “I’m—I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What? You don’t have to be sorry. That’s totally chill, dude.” Hawk couldn’t read the look in Miguel’s eyes. He wrapped an arm around Hawk’s shoulders and embraced him. “Honestly, I think I might be kinda into dudes, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hawk pulled back. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Miguel blew out a shaky breath. “I think I might be into guys, too.” He laughed gently. “God, I feel so relieved right now. Honestly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hawk chuckled nervously. “Me too.” He wiped the stray tear running down his cheek. _God, now is not the time to be a wimp.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Why are you crying?” Miguel’s voice softened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m not!” Hawk shot back quickly. He relaxed a bit. “I—I was so scared that there would never be a chance of you liking me back, and that you’d ridicule me—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Wait,” Miguel interrupted. “‘Liking you back?’”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________God damnit._ “I—shit, I didn’t mean that I like you or anything, I just—”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Miguel silenced him with a peck to his cheek. He pulled back slowly. “You are _really_ oblivious.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hawk was—well, he was short circuiting. “Wha—no, I’m actually not, because—I kinda saw you looking at me like that—and like I was gonna tell you earlier but I was like ‘what if he really doesn’t like me back’ but you do but I didn’t know—and I didn’t wanna ruin things even though I knew you’d be understanding—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Miguel laughed. “Oh my god, dude, do I need to kiss you again to get you to stop?” Hawk’s cheeks flushed red. “I like you back. You don’t need to overthink anything else. Is that good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hawk looked down at his lap bashfully. “Yeah.” He glanced back up at the other boy. “So—is that gonna change anything between us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I mean, it’d kinda be a waste to just remain friends after confessing to each other.” Miguel smiled coyly. “So. . .maybe I could take you on a date? Tomorrow at seven?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yeah. . .yeah, that would work.” Hawk grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
